1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, an electronic document generation method, and storing medium storing electronic document generation program, and relates to an art for affixing a time stamp to an electronic document of which authentication is requested.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the image reading apparatus having an digital signing section (such apparatus is hereinafter to be called the scanner) has execute digital signing processing and time stamping processing for each particular scanned image.
By the e-Document Law (formerly “Summary of the Law Governing the Use of Information and Communications Technology in the Preservation of Documents that Private Businesses Perform”) enforced in Japan on Apr. 1, 2005, it has been made possible to provide electronic documents of which authentication is requested, while, in generation thereof, it has been necessary to affix a time stamp.
Such time stamping processing is charged, and every time the time stamping processing is executed, a tariff is imposed.